Norway Lemon: for Rose, witch of darkness
by HetaliaLuv6669
Summary: This was requested on a website called Quotev. If you'd like to read the beginning of this lemon one-shot or read some other one-shots and lemons I've done on request go here: /story/1573112/Random-Hetalia-One-Shots-Drabbles/


(To read the beginning of this lemon one-shot, first go to . Type- ~: Random Hetalia One-Shots/ Drabbles: ~ into the search bar and click on the quiz with a purple picture ^U^ Sorry~ It was requested and I only put the smut here. BTW; it may be super-duper long. It was short when I started but then I revised A LOT.)

*MATURE CONTENT WARNING*- There is smut ahead. I presume you already knew and if you understand what smut is and enjoy it, I won't stop you from reading on.

"N-Norway-san! What brought this on?"

I blushed a darker red as he grunted and forced his lips upon mine more roughly. With each kiss he gave me, he lingered a little longer on my mouth than with the last. I was starting to feel a little light-headed due to lack of air and the snow-white ceiling above me seemed to spin. I kissed back blissfully trying to forget the fact that I'd be chastised by our boss later. Just as my lungs felt like they might explode, Norway moved over the slightest kissing the corner of my lips and smiling. Dear god… when Norway smiles….. I felt my blush start to dissolve but some still remained only as a lighter pink.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…"

I smiled nervously as Norway touched a gentle palm to the side of my face before moving a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you… _."

With a kiss to the forehead he began to move downward, lowering his soft lips to my neck. I gasped in shock as they made contact with my skin throwing my head backwards for he'd caught my sweet-spot straight on with the first try. I moaned faintly and then jumped, surprised by the sounds that were coming from my mouth. I caught my lower lip between my teeth and sucked on it nervously trying to refrain from doing it again. Norway bit down on my neck gently before glancing upward and muttering into my skin;

"Don't be afraid…. Let me hear your voice… it's a good thing…"

I nodded slightly and blushed a shade darker as he bit down again. This time, I didn't hold back and released a lustful, shaky moan. Norway smiled into my neck, seemingly pleased by the sound of my voice. I cautiously raised my arms and draped them over his shoulders allowing him to take full control early. I could feel him smirk as he nibbled more viciously at my neck no doubt leaving a terribly dark hickey. I moaned and panted loudly until he had finished, marking me as his five times. His cold hands made their way into my shirt and went straight for my breasts without hesitation. I opened my mouth to gasp but only moaned as he nipped my neck again.

"N-Norway~~…"

"Mnnn?..."

He began unbuttoning my shirt from the inside out and I was left to catch my breath rather helplessly as he had pulled away from my collarbone. I sighed in relief as my shirt flew open and the top fell around my sides. Norway leaned back a little to marvel at my chest for a moment before untangling my arms from him. He held me up, face at my breast-bone as I shrugged of my shirt and tossed it across the room. He lay me back down and crouched lowering his face to my cleavage with a sly smirk. I blushed with the realization that my bra clasped in the front.

"Naughty girl aren't we?… And you know what they say about girls with black bras~…"

He glanced up at me, a cheeky grin on his face and a mischievous glint to his eyes. I blushed a little smiling a bit to myself. He looked so much more playful now; not at all like the Norway I had seen earlier. I emitted another breathy moan as he licked along the crevice between them before grasping the clasp in his mouth nibbling at it. It didn't take too long until my bra had flown across the room joining my shirt in a jumbled heap. Without another moment's consent Norway leaped right into pleasing me again. He took the left in one hand and latched onto the other with his mouth. A sharp intake of air and I was already used to the feeling, moaning and pleading for more. I then flashed him a sly smirk snickering softly.

"I-I can't be the only o-one naked if this is going to work."

I panted. Norway sat up and leaned back staring at me expectantly. I smiled faintly placing my hands on his chest trying my best to feel his body before I got to remove his dress-shirt. I could feel Lukas shiver as I rubbed along his chest, abdomen, and pants-line. He closed his eyes resting under my touch and allowing me to slip my finger-tips under his shirt to feel his marble-smooth skin. It was almost like a sneak-peek of the beauty to come. He growled slightly at my teasing wanting to get started already and so I went to work unbuttoning his shirt. When I had finished I tossed the shirt lazily over my shoulder farther onto the bed before rubbing his now exposed abdomen again. He wasn't the most muscular person but he did have abs, and the body under his work clothes was gorgeous! With a soft grunt he bent down to hover over me again before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. My arms flailed a bit before I wrapped them tight around his neck, tugging gently on his hair. I giggled slightly as he muttered something into my mouth. Norway pulled back staring down at me adoringly causing me to blush and look the other way.

"Do you think you're ready…?"

With a darker blush I could only nod my head hastily, too embarrassed to reply verbally. I absent-mindedly played with some of his hair as he took hold of my skirt pulling it off of me and taking my shoes and stocking off with it. I only snapped out of my trance when he struggled out of my grasp and stood. Glancing over I blushed a darker scarlet than my friend Spain's home-grown tomatoes. Norway lowered his hands unbuttoning his pants and then stepping out of them in one fluid motion. I had to place a hand over my mouth, a finger beneath my nose to reassure myself I hadn't gotten a nose-bleed. With a stupid smirk Norway slid his boxers off as well showing the whole of him off in all its pride and glory. You wouldn't have guessed that a man Lukas' size would have one so big…And he was already very excited. He took a step forward to climb back on the bed but I had already stood shaking my head. I gently grabbed his shoulders kissing him sweetly on the lips before turning him around and sitting him on the bed's rim. Kneeling on my knees before him, I separated his legs with a faint blush and a smirk.

"Please Mr. Norway; it's my turn to satisfy you."

I placed a finger-tip to him running it slowly down his shaft to hint at what I was about to do. This time it was Norway who blushed. He shivered and shifted a little where he sat as if anticipating it. So I got right down to it. I took the base of his member in my right hand and licked at the top once or twice just to tease. Lukas groaned a little, having already been so hard. I glanced up at his face and pulled away with a cheery smile stroking it slowly.

"It must really hurt, being pent up for so long. Tell you what Nor-san, when it's time for you to come, don't hold back."

Norway blushed faintly and nodded obediently closing his eyes awaiting me to please him with my mouth. With a roll of my eyes I smiled and pressed my lips to the tip giving him a little more attention. I felt a little shock of satisfaction as Norway quivered and whimpered impatiently. I took the whole upper half into my mouth not sucking but simply licking at the side and under-side of him. Norway gasped in surprise, eyes flying wide open and tightly shut again with the pleasure. I blushed faintly surprised by the intensity of his groans. I gave him a light suck as a tester I bobbed my head causing a loud, bliss-filled groan from him as he grabbed onto your head. Luka pushed on my head roughly causing me to deep throat him. Norway continued on like this but once he came close to his climax I stopped. I smiled glancing up at his pained face and giggled as he whimpered. Crafty and graceful as he was, he pushed me onto the bed so that he was now on top. He plunged into me starting out slow, not that I minded. However it was a little of a shock and I curved upward off of the bed clutching him tightly gasping. It was my first time and so it had hurt a lot but I tried my best to cover up my displeasure with moans. I didn't want to upset Norway. We'd already gotten this far and it would ruin our relationship to tell him to stop. I secretly gritted my teeth hiding my face in his neck as he continued to slide in and out. I tried my best not to whimper until the pain had subsided. It took a few more minutes until pleasure had washed over me, starting to dull the hurt I had felt and I moaned again, only real this time. Norway groaned softly before giving a small mini-thrust slightly harder than that of the ones he had been giving me. I moaned a little louder and started to move my body with his only adding to our pleasure. We moaned once in unison before Norway lowered his head to whisper in my ear.

"Just tell me when…."

I was guessing that he meant when he could speed up. Ando so I waited a little while longer until I was moaning with every move he made. I nodded slightly biting my lip and speaking a little more shakily.

"N-Nor… faster~…."

And he did exactly as told starting to pound into me without warning. I gasped and released a long, loud moan arching off of the bed towards his body again. What I was feeling now was pure ecstasy. I moaned out again digging my fingers gently into Lukas' back. He groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure only fueling my lust making me wriggle beneath him earning me another moan. My walls had just begun to tighten around him when he slammed in deeper. His member was rock hard and erect and I knew for a fact that he had little time left until he came. And so I forced myself down on him harder until we both toppled over the edge together, one right after the other. A sense of warmth had filled me and as he exited I could feel a little bit of his essence spill out of me. Norway collapsed at my side a second later not bothering to pull the blankets over us but instead only hugging me close to his chest.

"You… were amazing…."

I blushed faintly and beamed wearily up at him.

"But you were too… and you did most of the work…"

He smiled faintly turning to face me, stroking my hair lovingly. I turned my face up to his so we could share one last kiss before we needed to rest. With a soft sigh, he made one last statement before slipping into sleep.

"Jeg elsker deg…"

(Jeg elsker deg – I love you in Norwegian)


End file.
